The True Queen
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: It was once rumored that Vinyl Scratch was a changeling. Although this has been proven false, a certain queen wants to make it true…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's another MLP story! This story is based around Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. Enjoy! **

Vinyl Scratch woke up to another beautiful Ponyville day. She sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and went into her dining room. She cooked up a simple breakfast of eggs, and she had potatoes with it.

She went into her bathroom to brush, and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright red eyes shown back at her. She remembered how some Ponyville residents thought she was a changeling, and she had to be isolated because of it. That's why she wore her signature purple shades constantly, even indoors. She was recognized more widely, and she had a way to hide her eyes. Only when she was alone did she remove the glasses.

Vinyl shook the thought out of her mind and proceeded to brush. After that, she put on her shades and went outside.

She entered Sugercube Corner, and Pinkie Pie greeted her enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Vinyl!" she yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Morning, Pinkie," she replied, and took a seat at a table.

"Waiting for someone?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes," Vinyl replied. "I'm waiting for Octavia."

"Would you like anything to eat?" Pinkie asked.

"Nah-I just had breakfast."

Pinkie went to the back, leaving Vinyl and her thoughts. As she waited for Octavia, she thought about the changeling incident once more. She began to have a sneaking suspicion that it was imminent to happen again.

Sugercube Corner's door rang, interrupting her thoughts. Octavia walked in, looking exhausted. Vinyl glanced at the clock-Octavia was fifteen minutes late.

Octavia plopped into the seat, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry I'm late-I was up late, and I overslept."

Vinyl looked at her, confused. "That's not like you-you usually are very strict when it comes to bedtime."

"I've stayed up late before," Octavia snapped, surprising Vinyl.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." Octavia said curtly.

Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, and Pinkie were aware of their argument. Pinkie bounced over. "Are you hungry?"

Octavia's stomach growled, and she realized how hungry she was.

"Yes, I haven't eaten."

"What would you like?"

Octavia looked at the menu. "2 doughnuts, please,"

"Coming right up!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing away. Vinyl thought she caught a disgusted look on Octavia's face, along with a hint of green in her eyes.

"'Tavia? Are you okay?" Vinyl asked, concerned now.

"I'm fine!" Octavia insisted. She sprang up and left, forgetting about her doughnuts. Vinyl sat there, surprised at her sudden exit. Pinkie bounced over, a tray of doughnuts on her back. She looked a Octavia's empty seat, puzzled. She looked at Vinyl. "Where'd Octavia go?"

Vinyl shrugged. "She just left abruptly."

"Do you want the doughnuts?" Pinkie asked.

"No, you can have them," Vinyl replied. _"Something is going on," _she thought, _"and I'm determined to find out what." _

Vinyl exited Sugercube Corner, going towards Octavia's house. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. _"That's odd-she usually answers immediately."_ Vinylknocked again, and then opened the door. What she saw shocked her.

The house was in total disarray. Everything was trashed, and broken glass and debris littered the house. Vinyl walked around carefully, trying to avoid the glass. _"What happened here?" _She went into Octavia's bedroom. Of all the places in the house, this looked the worst. Everything was completely trashed. Vinyl looked at the walls, and she flinched a bit. She thought she caught a bit of blood on the walls. _"What the-!" _Fear rose in Vinyl. _"She's not dead, but she was acting weird." _Vinyl exited Octavia's house, wondering if anyone else knew about this. She decided to go to Twilight's library. _"Hopefully this will be cleared up soon."_

**_All right, there's the first chapter! _**

**_Why do you think Octavia's house is a mess? Review! _**

**_Cutthroat Drummer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Please review! **

Vinyl entered Twilight's library. Twilight looked up and greeted her.

"Hello, Vinyl," she greeted.

"Hello," Vinyl replied. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

Vinyl settled into a seat and began, "I went to Sugarcube Corner this morning to meet Octavia. She arrived late, and she was acting really weird. I asked her if she was okay, and she left abruptly. I thought I saw some green in her eyes."

Twilight looked pensive. "Hmm. She could be suffering from a disease. I've never heard of a disease with green eyes, though."

"I'm confused, too. Do you mind if I look through your books?"

"Not at all."

Vinyl went over to the bookshelf and started looking through books.

Unknown to her, a terrible thing was going on at that very moment...

* * *

Octavia screamed as changeling fangs pierced her hoof. She held it to her chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I'll ask you one more time," Chrysalis said threateningly. "Where is the item?"

Octavia was inside a changeling hive, locked up in a cell. She had been captured by changelings and dragged here.

Octavia looked at Chrysalis fearfully. "I can't let her have this item."

The changeling queen took a threatening step forward. "Tell me where it is, or I'll rip you to shreds," she growled.

Octavia's mind raced. She had to make up something, not only to save her own skin, but to save Vinyl as well.

She hung her head. "It's in her apartment," she said. She tried to conceal her smirk.

Chrysalis's eyes flashed. "I knew it!" she yelled. She turned to an army of changelings behind her. "Children, go ransack Vinyl's apartment!"

"Yes, Mother!" They saluted and flew off. Chrysalis turned back to Octavia.

"If you're lying," she threatened, "I'll personally come and slit your throat!" Chrysalis left, slamming and locking the cell door behind her. Octavia collapsed on the floor and cried.

* * *

"...It's not in that one either," Vinyl said, setting the book she had just read aside. Books were all around her, and Vinyl had about exhausted every book.

"Ugh! I can't find it anywhere!" Twilight said in frustration. "I've looked through every book, and I still couldn't find it."

Vinyl sighed. "Thanks for trying to help me anyway."

Vinyl went outside. She had nothing to do at the moment, so she decided to go back to her apartment.

* * *

Crash!

A changeling bumped into a music stand and knocked it over, spilling paper everywhere.

"Quiet, you idiot!" a changeling hissed. "Do you want to be spotted?"

"I didn't do it deliberately!" the other one hissed back.

"Yeah, right!" the other one shot back.

"I didn't!" the other one countered.

While they argued, Vinyl approached her front door. The changelings heard the door being opened, and they scrambled to find a place to hide.

Vinyl opened the door, and as she walked in, she noticed her music stand was knocked over.

"Odd—does that mean someone's here?" She decided to search the house.

She went to check her bedroom, and saw nothing there. She decided to ignore it and eat lunch.

Upstairs, both changelings sneaked out the window and flew back to the hive.

* * *

Back in Octavia's cell, Octavia lay on the ground, eyes red from crying. "Why did this have to happen?" she said aloud. She heard changeling voices, and she strained to listen. They stopped in front of her cell.

"What will Mother do with that grey pony?"

Octavia felt a stab of fear. Where they talking about her?

"Which one?"

"The one that's cock-eyed!"

"What do they want with Derpy?" Octavia wondered.

She noticed one changeling had the key to her cell. As quietly as possible, she sneaked over to the changeling to try and snatch the key. He moved, and Octavia flinched. She tried again, and was successful. Both changelings left, unaware that Octavia had stolen the key.

Octavia sneaked out of the cell. "_I have to warn Vinyl,"_ she thought.


End file.
